


if you were here

by briwookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, basically two hormonal men see each other again after years and have sex whoops, but also not whoops, lots of face sucking, yeah i had fun with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Kyle Broflovski had a lover. He was tender, sensitive. But he didn’t match that pair of wild eyes that scanned him from across the room, and if there was one thing Eric Cartman was good for, it was getting what he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so yeah I thank two things for this oneshot: House of Cards, and the Thompson Twins. 
> 
> Both of them somewhat inspired me and made me realize I hadn't contributed a smutty Kyle/Eric oneshot, so here you go! (By the way if you've never watched House of Cards, it's witty dialogue and interesting characters on crack, it's amazing.)

He’d never admit this to anyone, by mouth, but Kyle Broflovski was a lightweight.

Dammit to hell, his body language. He knew he was starting to get tipsy from the first class of champagne but the taste continued to linger on his tongue, its sweet nectar tempting for more. Perhaps the lawyer would give into that artificial sense of desire, and as he glanced to the time on his cellphone, he grimaced. It had been two hours since this party started and his boyfriend hadn’t shown up. Marsh wasn’t the type to be extroverted past necessity, he knew this, but it was an engagement party for two of their friends from high school. The doctor could have been a little more engaging.

Kyle took another drink from his glass and scanned the living room. He wondered if anyone could already see him falter, his right hand drumming against his thigh. Maybe if he put the glass down…no. They all would snicker at his gullible greediness towards alcohol. It would be for the best if his damn lover would show up and indulge in him in pointless conversation, anything to break away from the thick cloud of social justification.

The man was in his mid-twenties, and he turned his head towards Clyde and Bebe, who were reveling in their pair of wedding rings. They both were a year younger than he was, and they were already planning on chaining themselves to an idea of internal prison. The redhead smirked as his lips played with the hem of his glass. He never fancied the idea of marriage. Stan would occasionally bring it up, not really to be directive towards their relationship, but more on the basis of its general meaning. Kyle liked how Stan wanted that kind of life, where he would work for hours and come home to a loving husband, or wife considering his sexuality, played Frisbee with the kids out in the front yard before sitting down to a cup of Joe and soup, shooing their dog away to eat its own meal, then taking his lover to the bedroom once the children were asleep and making love to them every evening. Kyle had anticipated Stan’s way of thinking, liking it but never being attracted to it. No, he would rather just live a life with nothing was ever serious, snickering at how he would interpret this when he was younger. He would probably never think he’d consider life as a fling, but here he was, bored and restless. Was the alcohol really going to be enough to settle him?

He found his answer, impressed as he found another heartless bastard relaxing on the wall opposite of him.

A taller man, bulky and proud, was carrying a drink and smirking towards him, ignoring whatever speech the man besides him was dragging on about. The brunette couldn’t have escaped Kyle’s memories, even if he wanted them to. Eric Cartman hadn’t been presentable in the flesh since their graduation night, but Kyle had enough text messages to prove their lingering interest was more than mutual. South Park might have been a distant memory, but this man, this powerful, hungry man, certainly was not.

Kyle gulped as Eric straightened himself up, and he thought about what would happen if more than their eyes intertwined. The image passed as soon as it was invited, and Kyle hated how fast it even appeared.

He found his phone vibrating  in his hand, and he let it ring before Eric’s dominant gaze was broken from a woman approaching him, wearing a dress too short for the imagination. Kyle walked outside the house, not breaking away from their reunion, feeling a slight sickness in his stomach. He answered the call, finding some distraction with Stan’s voice on the other end.

“Why aren’t you here?” Kyle whispered before Stan could even shudder. His boyfriend sighed and he sounded as though he was rummaging through some clothes.

“Work emergency, sorry. I’ve been stacked with patients that nobody else can take care of and they probably want me to stay overnight.”

“Stan, how…” Kyle sighed, clenching the bridge of his nose. “We already planned this reunion for weeks now. Clyde has been asking about you.”

Repetitive words, repetitive phrases, all coming round as a circle and proving to be neverending. A doctor’s profession couldn’t only affect himself, after all.

“I’m sorry, Kyle. I tried telling that the to the man, but he didn’t want any of it. Several of the others didn’t bother showing up for their night shifts today, and well, he pushed that onto me.”

“Whose fault is that?” Kyle fumbled his pocket, trying to feel for a cigarette, but cursing himself for leaving them in his truck. “You couldn’t even question him about that?”

“Look, babe, if I show up, I’ll show up. I can’t make any promises. Give the happy couple my regards.”

“Stan.” Kyle sighed, He pushed some of the curls away from his forehead, damp with sweat. “…alright. Just be careful, and make sure to buy some coffee, or something.”

“Would’ve died here without it.” Stan said, obviously carrying a smile with that tone. “I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.” Kyle clicked off the phone and shook his head and he slid it back into his jeans. Nights have passed since Stan had been working at the hospital, taking longer shifts because even though they were content with money, they still had bills to pay and wanted some extra cash to keep some sense of humanity before they both ended up crazy. Kyle had had long nights as well, but he wasn’t shocked that Stan couldn’t make it. Maybe the drinking was to replace that doubt, the idea that Stan would have to stay, yet again. Kyle was already too tired to be stressed, so he knew another drink would have to be in order.

He started making his way back into the house when he ran into another man at the door. Eric Cartman peered down from above him, the darkness in his eyes matching their shadows and the Colorado flesh of the evening. Kyle allowed himself to take it all in before wetting his lips, opening the door even Eric had the change to touch the lever.

“Came for the hospitality, or what?” Kyle asked. A first sentence after years of not speaking wasn’t going to be the best, but he figured something had to work. Eric smirked as he stepped down, Kyle’s head aligning with his shoulders, the same shoulders that Kyle knew could help carry someone with. He shuddered at the concept.

“Food and alcohol never go ignored, Broflovski.”

The last name sounded foreign from those lips. Kyle grinned slightly, feeling somewhat ironic from the swap of names they called each other years ago, in their youthful ignorance. Plus it didn’t help that Eric’s voice was deeper, but whether that was from age or the scotch in hand, he wouldn’t know. Yes, that strong hand, thick fingers that could wrap around his neck and pull, clutching and letting the veins throb underneath their touch.

“Last name basis never suited you. I was surprised you even showed up, you and Clyde weren’t too close.” Kyle watched Eric pull out a cigarette and marveled at their similar taste in tobacco.

“Like I said, food and alcohol. Besides, I had a feeling you and your boyfriend would come in your Scooby-Doo truck, so I had to crash in.” Eric blinked in confusion as the lit cigarette met his chapped lips. “Where is he?”

“Working. He was going to come, but…”

“But he had to stick around for the sake of the people?” Eric laughed. “Doctors never get time off their hands, you should have considered that before dating him.”

“Oh? What about your business? You can’t tell me you never had to put in extra time.”

“That’s why I get other people to do this shit for me. C’mon, Kyle, thought you would have known me a little better by now.”

Kyle couldn’t help but snicker, their banter never changing.

It reminded him of long summers during high school where the two of them would argue and stay up late, before sneaking a few long, wet kisses underneath stars and nights of fireworks. Even when his heart was set on his best friend, his senses, his mentality were placed on the man he questioned the most. Hatred seeped into sexual confusion. Kyle was young, he knew he would experiment, but Eric was the reason he knew he was homosexual, but he knew long before any night stand from the look in his eyes. This is what he was attracted to, possibly even more than his boyfriend, where love truly conquered all. However, love wasn’t in the books that night, and Kyle could smell the alcohol off the brunette’s breath, mixed with appetizers and mouthwash. He loved that smell, and he stared into those blue eyes with a lidded expression.

“I _do_ know you.”

“If you know me so well, than you know what I am going to say.” Eric looked Kyle up and down as they stepped to the side, away from the door. The larger man light pressed himself against Kyle’s torso, close to his ear where he lips played tease. Kyle lightly sighed, one of his hands on the man’s back and determined to make a crease in his button-up.

“Why don’t you remind me? It’s been over seven years.”

“Seven years is far too long, Kyle, and if you would be inclined, I have several bottles of wine and all the beer you could dream of back at my place.”

“It would be rude to leave on such short notice.” Kyle bit his lower lip as Eric’s moved his head beneath Kyle’s ear, breath ghosting over sensitive skin as he made his way down.

“We’ll send them a postcard.” Eric grabbed Kyle’s wrist and stared at him, fighting for dominance even over their mutual pining, before lifting his glass. “Although, I will want to refill this before having one of the best fucks of my life.”

* * *

 

The trip back to Eric’s apartment was long and hard. Kyle breathed heavily underneath the passing of Colorado highway lights, lines of sporadic yellow crossing over the driver’s face as cigarette smoke carried outside. A hand would occasionally change the song on the radio, but no words were ushered as Eric sped past dozens of cars with another hand playing on Kyle’s knee. He would squeeze and Kyle would whimper, turning off his phone and knowing full he was going to cheat, but Stan had other priorities and he couldn’t be distracted from work.

As soon as Eric opened the door to their apartment, he slammed Kyle onto the wall and pinned his arms above his head. The redhead tried to lean in for a kiss but Eric turned as soon as their lips grazed.

“You’re so greedy, even now. If you want to be naked so bad, go make yourself comfortable in my bedroom. First door on the right.”

Kyle didn’t hesitate to follow instructions. He was wiser than to disobey, although he wouldn’t mind attempting that to see what would happen. He loved rough sex, but the word came loosely to Eric’s diction and he didn’t know his limits. Already starting on his buttons, Kyle shed off his shirt as he found Eric’s room, the smell of cologne playing with his nostrils. He enjoyed the smell, as it complimented Eric’s body and position, strong and knowledgeable. Too excited to think logically, he stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, setting himself up on the bed and spreading his legs as he started palming his growing erection. He didn’t realize how horny he was, his boxers already wet and pre-cum as the idea of Eric’s long cock filled his mind. He found himself salivating and he shuddered.

“What took you so long?” Kyle grinned, green eyes coy and begging. Eric threw off his black jacket and let it fall to the ground, before placing a bottle of lube on the dresser. This man, who carried himself above all others, he was more than the domineering eyes and controlling mentalities. Kyle realized he was going to have to forgive himself of all of his sins for he stared like a believer towards a God. Was this attraction religious? Kyle didn’t question this too heavily. He was too horny to care less.

“So impatient.” Eric pushed Kyle by the shoulders to where he was on top of the other man, chest to chest and mouth to mouth. He pressed his tongue against Kyle’s lips and separated them as his leg moved between Kyle’s thighs. The redhead moaned as his hands played in Eric’s hair, tugging and finding any way to love himself even more. Eric had always been good with his mouth, and Kyle hated how flawless his kisses were, the way his tongue would sweep itself under Kyle’s and give it so much pressure that it almost hurt. Kyle didn’t care, finding himself even more taken when Eric took Kyle’s tongue and sucked it between his lips. They separated for a mere second before Eric went back again, as his leg continued to push itself against Kyle’s groin. Kyle thrashed underneath’s Eric’s weight, clutching onto that red button-up, wanting to rip it apart and just touch Eric’s skin.

“You’ve gotten better,” Kyle breathed as Eric broke away, and in between kisses Kyle finally found the chance to undo his buttons, grinding against his leg as he did so. He was so hard but he knew he didn’t want to cum until Eric was inside him, buried inside nerves and muscles and the image made Kyle want to pass out.

“I’ve always been this good, you just hardly remember.”

Eric pulled off his shirt before finding Kyle’s boxers and finding that look in Kyle’s eyes that prompted him to do away with them. The boxers fell to the ground as Eric stared at Kyle’s naked body, blue eyes growing darker with lust. Kyle’s body was wet, lips swollen from greedy teeth, and his lower half was slick and begging for release. Eric smirked at the idea of giving it to him. He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of curls, bringing Kyle’s head back as he found sanctuary with his exposed neck. He only bit lightly, making his way lower until his nipples met his lips, and he didn’t hold back as he bit harshly around a pink bud. Kyle groaned, Eric’s lips and teeth sucking around both of his nipples while one of his hands played with his erection. Kyle couldn’t remember the last time his body was given such blissful attention, but he didn’t want it to stop, and he couldn’t wait to reciprocate. He let his body roll as Eric played with his chest, continuing to suck his nipples until he started trailing his way down Kyle’s stomach. His kisses were rough, Kyle praying that the marks wouldn’t be too noticeable, but considering Stan hardly indulged in sex, he felt he didn’t have much to worry.

Eric didn’t let Kyle think anymore as he descended onto his cock, lips tight around the tip as his tongued played with the clit. To Eric, it was like finally giving yourself a feast when it has been long overdue, a child waiting to play with a toy it had gotten for Christmas. Eric smiled at the idea of Kyle, wrapped in an assortment of bows and ribbons. He moved his mouth further, and Kyle clutched his sheets, hissing as Eric bought his hand to work with his mouth.

“Oh my God.” Kyle whispered, and he found himself repeating it over and over as Eric continued sucking him dry. This was better than any trial of wishful glances and banters. Kyle couldn’t believe he held himself away from Eric for this long, even knowing that the sex they had when they were younger was still hot on his brain, although it was quick, mere blowjobs that lasted two seconds in adolescent, hormonal rage. No, this was more intimate, a mutual reconciliation for years with no phone call, no verbal diction that would allow them to continue other conversations. Only messages that Kyle had deleted daily, where Eric would beg to taste that cock again, give it everything for what it was worth.

Kyle had found himself forgiving the man, but also forgiving himself. These years would not have gone to waste, they were only the foundation, a building point that Kyle could create within his vision.

Eric’s mouth contributed to that.

“Which of our Gods are you praising?” Eric asked with a mouth full of cock, fingers and tongue playing with a pair of balls. Kyle wanted to laugh, between the two of them, it had been Kyle’s balls that were sucked.

“Whichever one is allowing us to do this.”

Kyle pushed himself away before he could orgasm, and with a confused expression on Eric’s face, he topped the brunette and let his groin interact with Eric’s own cock beneath black plants. He chuckled as Eric was lost for words, organs grinding against one another. Kyle moaned as he felt the material of Eric’s pants press against his hard cock, sprung to life from being sucked and licked.

“Maybe I should convert.” Eric muttered, bringing Kyle’s face in as they kissed again, slower and more occupied as they continued to grind. Kyle wanted those pants off, to feel Eric’s inches for himself, between his hands but more importantly, between his teeth.

“What fun would that be, it would ruin our entire dynamic.” Kyle commented, his hands playing with Eric’s pant zipper as they broke apart. Eric scoffed, his shaggy hair damp on his forehead.

“The only dynamic I can see us maintaining is you coming here often, to be fucked by me and only by me.” Eric sighed as Kyle pulled off his pants and brought himself further in, making out with Eric for a few minutes before making his own way down. He knew from before that Eric felt more lively with attention to his nipples, and he did just that, moving his mouth over Eric’s breasts and biting down, hard. Eric cursed, and Kyle relished in that voice, so broken from exhaustion but so aroused.

“I fucking hate you.” Eric said, and Kyle laughed loudly, making his way down teasing Eric through his own boxers with his tongue.

He licked at the stain made by Eric’s pre-cum, and the man had to wonder how long it had looked like this. Was it before they even got to Eric’s house? The look they shared in the living room, was it enough to cause such a heavy spark? Kyle didn’t question this as he finished taking off both his pants and his boxers, heading straight to the goldmine. He heard Eric groan as he started licking his cock like a dessert, flicking his tongue against the tip of the penis before putting it in, whole. He loved the taste of Eric’s cock, it was earthy and the scent was so full of sex that Kyle moaned at just the inclination. The most that he paid attention to his cock, the more Kyle wanted it inside of him, so far that it would be a piece of him.

“How the fuck are you even real?” Eric was always mouthy during sex. Kyle didn’t complain, he was loud as well, and maybe that made sense for the both of them, to just let themselves loose in a frenzy of sex and adrenaline. The champagne couldn’t have made Kyle this wound up, no. It was Eric’s tongue, his mouth and the words that would slur from those lips.

He continued sucking Eric until they both knew they couldn’t take it anymore. Eric flipped Kyle back onto his back and reached for the lube, taking breaks in between prepping and positioning for the both of them to share deep kisses. Kyle bit down on Eric’s lip and found blood but didn’t care, it tasted all the same to him.

“Spread your legs.”

The command resonated through Kyle deeply and the redhead only smiled as he did just that, watching as Eric pressed a nickel-size amount of lube into two thick fingers. He coated them, never breaking away from Kyle’s gaze as he did so. Kyle wondered how many other times Eric could stare as his prey as he prepared his weapons, how many women and men would fall helpless to the pain and pleasure they were about to come across.

Eric leaned forward and took Kyle’s breath away as they kissed again, his fingers touching Kyle’s anus with determination. The redhead gave it to him, smiling against Eric’s lip as one of the two fingers found its way inside. It was soon accompanied by the other, as Kyle found himself comfortable with this ritual. Having sex with Stan on more than just one occasion, and with Eric more than he could count, he was comfortable with this preparation, and eventually, as Eric found Kyle’s prostate, he smirked at Kyle’s cry. Oh, Kyle was so incredibly greedy. He wanted nothing more but for Eric to take advantage now, to give him all that he wanted to get.

Eric soon removed his fingers and slowly slid his wet cock into Kyle’s hole. The two of them groaned as Eric tried situating himself, Kyle underestimating Eric’s size. He squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling, never really getting used to it at the beginning but knowing what he was in for. Eric slowly made his way in, and eventually Kyle nodded as he starting getting comfortable. It had been too many years since Eric was inside him, too many damn months where Kyle wanted to feel it again, how it would stretch him completely.

“Fuck me.” Kyle commanded, surprised with his own tone, but Eric didn’t argue. He pressed himself further before slowly making his way out, just to thrust back in. Kyle felt his head go against the mattress, in the repetitive form of Eric going inside and back outside. The two men found a rhythm and went with it, eventually matching their breathing. Eric leaned down as he went fasted, hands pressed against Kyle shoulders, fingernails sinking in deep. They kissed as they fucked, and Kyle bit down on Eric’s tongue as the other man found his prostate again. This time, he only continued to thrust against it, giving it the attention it so rightfully deserved. Kyle’s hands were on Eric’s back, his own hands struggling to find something to grip.

“ _Fuck_ , Eric.”

“You like that?” Eric said, listening as the mattress started to creak beneath them. He thought of his next paycheck, it may need to do to this if it got even more hectic. Kyle stared at Eric, his green eyes begging.

“If you keep going like that I’m gonna come.” Kyle groaned as Eric started teasing him, going in and out slowly. The brunette found it humorous but Kyle was just annoyed.

“Eric, please.” The first name was new to him, as he often relied on Eric’s last name when it came to those teasing slurs. _Cartman, fuck me please, oh Cartman._

“You wanna come?”

Eric kissed Kyle again, going faster. The redhead cried, tears at the edges of his eyes with such passion. He didn’t say anything else as the two reached their orgasms, Kyle before Eric as he came all over Eric’s chest. The brunette continued to rock inside of him and Kyle encouraged him, before Eric removed himself from Kyle’s body as the redhead brought a hand and starting giving him a last handjob. They kissed again, tongues aimlessly pressing against one another, before Eric came all over Kyle’s face. White pieces of semen were underneath two hazy, green eyes, and Eric took his thumb and removed some of it.

“Wow.” Kyle sighed, giving Eric a chaste kiss before rolling onto his back. He was seeing stars, looking up at the ceiling and trying to get his vision straight. Eric was on his side  for a minute before getting out a cigarette, lighting it up and letting the smoke drag slowly out.

“Can I have one?” Kyle asked and Eric handed him another stick out of the package as the two of them shared a comfortable silence as they smoked. Kyle found his phone ringing on the phone but he didn’t pay it any mind. It was probably Stan wanting to apologize again, and tomorrow Kyle knew when they were both in their home he would listen to what Stan had to say and he would still love him, sharing a bed together and making their dinner together. He would continue to live the same life he had done before, but not seeing Eric again after so many years, how long would it be before either of them would see each other again?

“For not seeing you since senior year, you still continue to be a good fuck.”

“I should get out of here.” Kyle said, raising himself off the bed and finding his clothes. He didn’t want to look at Eric right now, to see his face and be reminded of countless times where they could have talked, but didn’t. Where they could have said how much they missed one other, but avoided it.

“You need to get back to Clyde’s, your truck is still there, right?” Eric asked, and Kyle nodded. The two of them finished their cigarettes and got dressed before Eric took Kyle to the front door, both of them ready to leave. However, before Kyle could get out, Eric took him by the chin and kissed him softly. Kyle seeped into that kiss and extended it longer than necessary, and when they separated, Kyle knew Eric wanted him to just spend the night, but they both knew it was bigger than that and it wouldn’t be changed.

“You’ll still come to see me and South Park soon, that is, if you’d want me to keep my sanity.”

“For the sake of my own sanity, how could I refuse?” Kyle asked, leaning back in and kissing Eric hard. They made their way back into the night, to where Kyle knew he wanted to be, but to where Kyle felt a sense of loneliness he never could recall before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the smut was actually my first time writing it, except for one another time where I had two lesbians get it on, but that was pretty vanilla and not nearly as drawn out as it is here, so thank you for reading and if you could leave me any feedback, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!


End file.
